1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to fuel metering devices and more particularly to a fuel metering device having an elongate spray nozzle and V-shaped deflector.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Dutt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,300 discloses a lift-controlled valve as a fuel metering device of an injection system for internal combustion engines which has a valve needle which may be actuated axially against the resistance of a spring, the valve needle being situated in a graduated coaxial recess in a valve body and interacting with a valve seat formed in the recess of the valve body in this case controlling the fuel injection process; the valve has in addition a high-pressure area which is connected to an assigned injection nozzle and which is located upstream from the valve seat, a low-pressure area which is located downstream from the valve seat and which opens out into a fuel return flow, and a low-pressure equalizing piston which coaxially adjoins the valve and which is fixedly connected to the valve needle. The characterizing feature is that a first control edge is formed on the low-pressure equalizing piston, the control edge interacting with a second control edge on the valve body recess in the area of the fuel return flow or in such a way that a throttle cross-section which is dependent on the valve lift is formed between the two control edges. Hodinot, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,692 discloses in a turbomachine, there is provided a fuel metering unit having a cylindrical outer sleeve containing a distributor cylinder in which a metering piston can be moved linearly under the action of a control element. The cylindrical sleeve has an inlet orifice for admitting fuel under pressure and at least one outlet orifice for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of the turbomachine, and the metering piston has an annular gap forming a distribution chamber for the fuel admitted via the inlet orifice and delivered via at least one outlet orifice. According to the invention, the distributor cylinder has a plurality of radial feed orifices for admitting fuel into the distribution chamber and at least a first metering orifice and at least a second metering orifice that are separated by a seal disposed at the periphery of the distributor cylinder. Hartnagel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,622 discloses a fuel metering pump which has a solenoid coil, an armature, a delivery piston and spring-loaded valves. The spring-loaded valves are embodied as an electrically controlled suction valve and an electrically controlled pressure valve. A solenoid coil is provided for the armature of the delivery piston, the armature of the suction valve and the armature of the pressure valve. The masses, springs and hydraulic cross-sections of the component parts are configured in such a way that the valves switch more quickly than the delivery piston moves. Nuti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,905 discloses a fuel metering arrangement in devices for pneumatically assisted direct fuel injection into an internal combustion engine cylinder head provided with a chamber housing a connecting rod for operating a compression piston slidingly guided within a jacket provided with one or more transfer conduits connecting said internal chamber to a variable-dimension space positioned downstream of the piston and upstream of a valve providing access to a combustion chamber, fuel feed means being connected to said variable-dimension space. In this manner a very rapid transient is achieved during acceleration. Dyer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,942 discloses a hybrid fuel metering system incorporating a multi-function control valve is shown. The valve has a sleeve, a piston mounted for translational movement within the sleeve and a spool mounted for translational movement in the piston. The piston has three positions for cooperating with the sleeve; a variable first position for metering fuel to an engine, a second position for directing fuel to a metering valve and a third position for shutting off flow to the metering valve and to the engine to correct engine overspeed. The spool has two positions, a first position to shut off flow to the engine and to the metering valve to shut off the engine and a variable second position to position the piston to meter flow to the engine. Bander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,571 discloses a fuel metering valve for fuel injection to an internal combustion engine, comprising a rotary valve piston movable in a valve cylinder and having a spiral groove cooperating with a number of spaced valve ports in the cylinder, each port of triangular cross-section. Fuel is admitted to one end of the spiral groove and delivered through the ports in the cylinder. Rotation of the piston progressively opens the ports simultaneously.
The related art described above discloses several fuel metering systems with control pistons. However, the prior art fails to disclose the novel structural arrangement of the present invention as described in this specification. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages.